


The Knight Who Walked

by LadyKnight28



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight28/pseuds/LadyKnight28
Summary: Aurin Sera, a force adept from a lawless planet, passes the trials to gain entry to the Knights of Ren.When her new found group is gifted to an up and coming Sith Lord, Kylo Ren, Aurin starts to sense a familiar imbalance in him that is no stranger to herself. The two form an unlikely friendship that goes beyond her orders to serve.However Aurin feels conflicted with her choices and postulates leaving the Knights. Will Kylo let her walk or will she have to earn her exit?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)





	The Knight Who Walked

**Author's Note:**

> This is a developing story I have just started. I will add chapters as I go.

Chapter One Coming


End file.
